Arthur and the Devil
by Ohfortheloveofpete
Summary: Arthur sells his soul to Satan for cookies and milk. Terrible things happen to Elwood City not long afterwards. Warning: Contains highly violent content.


Arthur and the Devil

_This story is for people who don't like Arthur. If you are easily offended (especially if you're a Christian), do not read this story. You have been warned!_

Arthur was having a normal day, he had just gotten home from school and was happily skipping along.

"What a wonderful day! There is nothing that could make this day better! Well maybe except one thing..." he thought. "I could really use some cookies and milk! Yeah, that would make my day!"

Suddenly out of nowhere the ground crumbled, and an enormous demon appeared. He had an enormous trident in his hand.

"Hello Arthur." the enormous demon greeted the aardvark. "I am known as Satan."

"AAH!" screamed Arthur.

Satan pulled out a large piece of paper, and handed Arthur a pen. ""I overheard you saying you wanted milk and cookies correct? Just sign this contract and you shall receive all the milk and cookies you ever wanted."

Unfortunately for all of Elwood City, Arthur did something very stupid at that particular moment. "OK!" he agreed, signing the contract.

As Arthur signed the contract ignoring all the wording on it, he felt darkness flowing in his veins...evil growing inside his soul...

_One week later..._

"Gee it sure is hot in here." remarked Arthur's Dad.

An enormous heat wave had struck Elwood City, and the temperature was 100 degrees outside.

"I agree. I wonder what happened to the temperature?" wondered Arthur's Mom.

Suddenly Arthur opened the door to the house.

"My Arthur! You're back from school early!" exclaimed Arthur's Dad.

Arthur's eyes lit up blood-red.

"Er, you don't look so good, honey." Arthur's Mom noted.

Suddenly out of nowhere the house was set on fire, causing everything to panic.

"FIRE FIRE FIRE!" screamed D.W.

Baby Kate started crying, while Pal whimpered.

"MY VERY DEAR FRIEND SATAN TOLD ME THAT TODAY'S THE DAY ELWOOD CITY SHALL BE BURNED TO THE GROUND, AND THAT EVERYONE INSIDE THE CITY SHALL DIE EXTREMELY GRUESOME AND HORRIFIC DEATHS! YOU SHALL ALL BURN IN HELL FOREVER, LIVING IN ETERNAL AGONY!" Arthur yelled. "Now then, who shall be my first victim?"

The entire Read family stared at Arthur in horror.

"I know!" I'll start with you!" Arthur shot lasers out of his eyes, vaporizing D.W. in a cosmic explosion.

"D.W.!" screamed Arthur's Mom and Dad.

Arthur then turned to Pal, and he slowly transformed into a ferocious three-headed hellhound, each head biting into Baby Kate and Arthur's Parents flesh, mutilating them into many different pieces. He laughed demonically, and left the house, planning on killing even more people.

He eventually went into Elwood Elementary, ready to satisfy his bloodthirsty crave for death and agony.

Arthur went into Mr. Ratburn's classroom, his flesh now black as ink. Everyone stared at him curiously, when Arthur suddenly muttered several words under his breath. Mr. Ratburn suddenly started rolling on the floor, screaming in unimaginable agony. "WHY!" he screamed. A few seconds later, he exploded all over the classroom

The other students screamed and tried to leave the building, but unfortunately Arthur would not allow this. Arthur strangled Francine and Muffy with his bare hands, then raping their corpses several times. He ripped Binky's arm clean off, and then smashed his skull open with it.

It was hard to say which one of the many deaths that occurred in the school was the most gruesome. Sue Ellen was decapitated, her head sent rolling across the floor. Alan's head exploded, sending his immense brain all over the place. Fern broke down into tears, right before Arthur sliced her in half with a blade he conjured out of nowhere. George Lundgren's face melted like ice cream, making puddles all over the floor. All of Jeena's flesh was ripped right off of her, reducing her to a mere skeleton. Prunella (who was not even part of the class) was crushed to death underneath several desks, her blood spilling underneath them.

"Why are you doing this, Arthur?" Buster sadly asked him.

"Go to Hell, Buster." Arthur then pulled out Buster's intestines and strangled the bunny with them, his last sight being the demon that once was his best friend.

He then killed the remaining students, Rattles dying from shruikens, Molly dying from knives,

"Yes...God can't help Elwood now..." he grinned with satisfaction, making sure to wipe out the entire school's staff.

Arthur first killed Miss Sweetwater, but not before making sure she had to eat her own feces beforehand. Ms. Bryan was drowned in her own paint. Arthur then shot Miss Tingley in the head, causing her blood to spill everywhere. Sarah MacGrady was shoved into a word chipper. Mrs. Finck was beaten to death. Mr. Haney died last, being impaled by a sword as he watched in horror of the massacre unfolding in Elwood City.

Arthur then turned to the preschool, and made it explode, killing everyone inside, including Emily, James MacDonald, and the Tibble Twins, screaming as they died extremely horrible deaths as they were reduced to ash.

Arthur also killed Paige Turner, making sure she died along with her library when it was set on fire, causing Paige to be boiled alive.

Arthur then teleported and killed his grandparents. Grandma Thora and Grandpa Dave were sliced into itty-bitty chunks by Arthur's eye lasers.

Arthur made sure to kill as many people in Elwood City as possible. Opening a pit to the underworld, several horrible creatures entered the city, killing everyone they saw. Pretty soon over 75% percent of the population was dead. He then prepared for the big finale.

Arthur levitated into the air, holding in one hand the decapitated head of Marc Brown, and chanted several soul-sucking chants, to let everyone know it was time for them to die.

"YARGH!" Elwood City suddenly exploded, taking everyone in the city with it. They all died horrible, horrible deaths, and they went to burn in Hell forever. Arthur laughed manically, having accomplished what Satan had told him to do.

THE END


End file.
